Fear Itself
: "The Serpent is an Entity with Asgardian roots, so, Thor will probably have more answers about him or it." : ―Doctor Stephen Strange Fear Itself is the return / first debut in The Marvel Omniverse of the Midgard Serpent and the beginning of Ragnarök, taking place on April 11th in New York City. The Serpent, after years of waiting, attacks S.H.I.E.L.D then Earth to grow in power and take back the World. Background Jormungand Descendant of Odin, Son of Loki, also the self-proclaimed True All-Father of Asgard, awakens from the dark watery prison he lived in for hundreds or thousands of years to take back what he says is his, and does so by claiming Midgard first. Prophecy Prophesied to be defeated and overcome by the Norse God Thor Odinson, Jormungand, also known as the Midgard Serpent, comes down to Midgard to grow in power and take back Midgard in its entirety, attracting the attention of Thor. Mutant Alliance Beware of the Serpent Avenger Meeting Welcoming Wakanda Okoye, Ayo, and Aneka, all members of the royal Dora Milaje exit their Wakandan Ship making sure everything was safe, then Prince T'Challa and Shuri made themselves present. Captain America and Doctor Strange stand there with the Dora Milaje behind them as procedure, they greet the visitors then some S.H.I.E.L.D Agents and the two take them to their predestined spots. Waiting for the Meeting Wolverine, Hawkeye, and Thor watch the view and chat, mainly Thor and Hawkeye because Wolverine quote on quote, doesn't care for their bullshit, until the meeting begins which is annoying long because Iron Man is late to arrive. Captain's Meeting Due to Tony not being present, Steve takes the notes and quickly preps himself and slowly gets through the meeting due to the language being very large to him. Late Arrival Until however, Tony finally arrives messy in his formal suit. Wolverine continues to get angered because he was forced to be there by the X-Men and there's constant interruptions, he then goes to get up making Tony quickly sit down so the meeting can continue As the Meeting continues, picking up where it had left off, Mission Reports, it mentions Gorr the God Butcher who Thor claimed died long ago to his blade, but according to War Machine, he lives to this day and searches. Thor is angered by this and leaves to go think. As this goes on Wolverine and Hawkeye also depart after Wolverine smells an intruder. Investigating the Intruder The Meeting continues just to get through it while Hawkeye accompanies Wolverine through the helicarrier, they quickly find definitive evidence on the intruder and report back to the meeting. They quickly tell the others and they suit up, Steve takes longer due to his room being very secure and having lots of things. Black Panther leaves to go visit his sister Intruder Alert As they continue through the Helicarrier they locate another place with definite evidence of his presence, as they investigate it a Crescent Dart swoops by and Doctor Strange quickly used the Time Stone to reverse time to track where it came from and who the intruder was, they do so and find Moon Knight who reveals that he is tracking rogue S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. Locked and Loaded Steve finally suits up and begins wandering the place, his Comms, and the entire ship's Comms and such begin to fail making it hard to communicate. So he then goes towards where he hears footsteps, Doctor Strange arrives to lead him there but Steve insists there's something near. Avengers Dissembled Taking back the Hangar Doctor Strange believes him as he uses a spell to light up the room, S.H.I.E.L.D Agents, those that are alive, stand there with guns aimed. Strange quickly puts up a protection spell and grabs a Soldier to investigate, he searches his mind for clues to whats behind this. After figuring out it IS the Midgard Serpent as Thor suspected, Strange throws the soldier away and disables all the nearby guns. He then opens his magic shield and the two begin battling the legion of mindcontrolled agents. Afterwards Steve asks for an explanation and Strange offers as much information as possible, but suggests that getting to Thor would be better. Ragnarök Tony and Steve continues to investigate the hangars for the root of the problem as problems escalate, Thor's worst fears slowly begin to come to life as he realizes this is the beginning of Ragnarök, and Thor leaves to the get his things. Knights Hawkeye and Moon Knight, former intruder, begin to investigate the ship further for these rogue agents and the noises heard which was Steve and Doctor Strange's battle in the Hangar. Meeting Maria Hill Steve and Strange make way to the lab hoping to find Maria or Nick and get debrief or debrief them on the situation, they go there to find Maria Hill and some scientists and quickly debrief eachother as planned. As this happens, the Human Torch burns the window and flies in attacking the heroes, Strange quickly uses a portal spell to save everyone from the blast and Maria motions the scientists to cover. Strange and Steve battle Johnny until Strange is able to free him from the Serpent's illusions, Strange then knocks him out with the flicks of his fingers. Serpent's Avatars Betrayal and Death As they leave they come into contact with Moon Knight and Hawkeye, they talk while walking then Steve departs with Johnny's unconscious body to the Special Containment Unit. As he finishes locking Johnny in there and Johnny wakes up due to Strange's spell on the Containment Unit that allowed no spell or trickery in it, the Serpent or a Spirit of such surrounds the room and takes Steve, making him the Second Avatar. Steve then drops the Cell into the ocean with Johnny inside, and since he can't use his powers he just falls. A New Army Everyone finishes up what they are doing and make way to the hangar to find Steve waking up the Agents and turning them back into the Serpent's followers. Jets begin to take off, they are going to the city to take control of it. Stopping Steve Tony is left with the job of stopping the jets that leave the hangar and Steve hears of this and leaps off so Tony would have to choose to either let some go or let Steve die. He of course grabs Steve and takes him back Reed arrives as Iron Man keeps Steve in position and Strange fixes Steve's mind from the Serpent's tricks. After he's freed he joins Black Panther in destroying the jets and freeing the Agents of the Serpent's tricks. Attack of the Midgard Serpent Hammer to Fall The Serpent's Hammers fall into the streets below and he chooses his Avatars now having enough power to control superhuman entities, as this happens everyone on the Helicarrier plans out their plan of attack and begin to leave afterwards. Moon Knight uses his jet and Thor uses his abilities to go after Hulk who is reportedly destroying Queens, the others go to their spots. Fighting the Serpent's Avatars Tracking down Taskmaster Hawkeye makes way towards Hell's Kitchen where Taskmaster is recruiting an army using his corrupting touch, the two meet ontop of a Parking Lot where Spidey swings in interrupting it. The two talk and Hawkeye insists he leave because of him being a kid, at least for his information, then he charges forward but is quickly touched by Taskmaster's blade and is corrupted. The Incredible Hulk Moon Knight and Thor arrive in Queens and Thor quickly jumps into battle knowing what it is like to fight Hulk and or a beast of his size and strength, Thor lands a lot of great hits and Moon Knight finishes him off, Thor then helps Banner back to the Tower and Moon Knight goes to check-on his pal Hawkeye. Spider-Man: No More As Moon Knight arrives back to the scene, Taskmaster is defending himself from Spider-Man and Hawkeye who have become Avatars. The battle divides into Moon Knight vs Spider-Man and Taskmaster vs Hawkeye Taskmaster defeats Hawkeye and escapes badly bruised, Hawkeye is freed from Serpent's Illusions. Moon Knight kicks Spidey to the streets below where the two battle a bit more before Moon Knight knocks Peter unconscious when is he then freed from the Serpent's trickery. Juggernaut Juggernaut was on an a nearby laboratory / prison where he was being experimented on, he however broke free and discovered the Serpent's weapon and became one of his Avatars. Reed, Prince T'Challa, and the Dora Milaje arrive at such offshore location to find the Juggernaut who roams it preparing a boat to return to New York. He smirks at the challenge and the battle begins, Juggernaut easily tears through them but most of his strength is being used to battle Cyytorak who is trying to take back his Avatar. Thor quickly flies to the scene after he drops Banner off at the Avengers Tower where he can work with the other scientists and Shuri, he arrives in Harlem where Juggernaut's boat departs. He's different, his suit has become darker, the Serpent is winning the fight with Cyytorak for Cain. Black Panther and his forces retreat and Reed does also as Thor battles Juggernaut, Juggernaut however wins and escapes, leaving Thor exhausted. Absorbing Man Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne arrive to Brooklyn to find the Absorbing Man, another one of the Serpent's Avatars, roaming causing destruction and such. After some comments between Hank and Wasp he leaps down expanding to match the Absorbing Man's size Help from the Gods The two battle crushing buildings while doing so, Hank even uses a nearby crane from a construction building to whack Absorbing Man. The fight ends with the arrival of Thor who sends a powerful lightning blast into him, not that powerful however due to his previous battle. Quicksilver Black Panther and Reed made way to Midtown High, when the Serpent's Hammers fell school was going on so they took in nearby civilians and made it a haven. Officers lined around the building protecting it, but the Quicksilver, another avatar, planned on getting in and corrupting those within. With Reed's great intelligence and stretching abilities and T'Challa's speed and small militia, they are able to stop Quicksilver and evacuate the civilians to the Hangar which has been secured by S.H.I.E.L.D. Namor Namor, one of the final avatars, arrives from the ocean to meet Iron Man and Moon Knight. He offers them safety if they surrender but they don't and a battle happens, Namor quickly overpowers them. However Tony quickly calls in the Hulkbuster while Moon Knight deals with Namor using his staff to block trident attacks As the fight goes on Namor retreats into the ocean and summons a large water giant to battle the Hulkbuster while he fights Moon Knight, Marc is able to disarm Namor and use his trident against him which tips the scales of the brawl. It ends with Namor being defeated by their combined forces Fantastic Four Sue and Thing Black Panther and Mr. Fantastic arrive in the Finacial District to find the final Avatars of this chapter, Thing and the Invisible Woman. The battle begins on the rooftops and Reed tries to avoid fully attacking his finance Sue and does dodges and attempts to wrap himself around her at points. Black Panther's fight however goes off the building and ends with T'Challa crushing Thing into the ground. Reed suffocates Sue until she passes out, but makes sure nothing actually harmful happens. Human Torch The Torch ended up near the Statue of Liberty attacking / corrupting tourists, Doctor Strange battled him and due to his magic advantage won, freeing Johnny once more from the Serpent's clutches. Prepare for the Serpent SHIELD Reinforcements Fury's Meeting After defeating a majority of Jormungand's Avatars and forces, the heroes retreat to the Helicarrier which is currently a safe haven and are greeted by Director Nick Fury, as usual he's quick to talk about his frustration with the situation but then tells them what they need to do, afterwards the heroes quickly breakup and Fury makes some calls bringing in some more reinforcements. Avengers Tower Waiting for Extraction Bruce Banner was dropped off at the tower after being defeated by Thor, Wolverine retreated to the tower with a large group of civilians to use the Tower as a secure location due to Tony's security on the tower. While Strange teleports to the tower to debrief the heroes on their plans to extract all the civilians to the Helicarrier, Black Panther, Cyclops, and Beast are on the roof of the Helicarrier fixing the Quinjets by establishing a good Radio Signal and clearing the deck for takeoff, Beast focusing on that. Visiting Cyttorak Doctor Strange decides to take Wolverine with him to Cyttorak's Temple to hopefully strip Juggernaut of his powers so he's easier to defeat, Cyttorak would normally not listen to them but the fact that his Avatar for a longtime betrayed him angered him so Cyttorak listened and removed Cain's powers, making him Juggernaut no more. Taking over the Helicarrier Serpent's Arrival Jormungand takes the form of a human and arrives on the Helicarrier, he quickly takes over the people in the lab he is in then walks down one of the cell blocks and releases everyone and takes control of their minds, he tells the criminals to go after the Director. Attacking Fury Fury is inside the Avengers Arsenal room suiting up in his personal tactical gear only to be greeted by a groupful of mindcontrolled criminals, he finishes wrapping his fists then fights them without his shirt. He wins but upon exiting is put in a trance by the Serpent. Captain America Jormungand's Mischief Now with access to most of the Helicarrier, he decides to use the newly established Radio and tell the heroes at the tower that Captain America is under Jormungand's mindcontrol, which is fake, making them battle eachother. Defeating Captain Due to Captain's powers he is able to run around dodging the heroes blasts and powers, Wolverine and Beast flank him however when he exits the lab and he uses his shield to block Beast but is tackled by Wolverine and thrown to the ground. Afterwards he explains himself and the heroes let him free and help him get back to the Helicarrier. Strange's Return As they return, Wolverine, using his abilities senses something is off, Strange suggests its better to get inside then stay out if what Wolverine is suggesting is true. Facing Jormungand Killing the Director Jormungand takes the important members of SHIELD for what he knows and puts them in the Special Containment pod to release them as torture, he uses his spells to get the codes out of the Director himself to strike fear into them, Fury being their badass leader. Saving SHIELD Strange and Wolverine quickly arrive in time and blast Jormungand but he disappears and reappears behind them quickly clashing, he says during it that the fight is childs play due to his great magical abilities. Deadpool, unexpectedly, arrives as Jormungand wraps a snake around Doctor Strange's neck, Jormungand thunderclaps Deadpool making his body explode leaving only a head and throws Wolverine through walls into the Special Containment Cell, he is unable to rejoin the fight due to the Cell's technology that disables powers. Return of Thor Jormungand then teleports back to the controls and launches the Cell but Thor flies in grabbing it pushing it back, it being pretty heavy due to the large amount of people inside, while this happens Strange and Jormungand fight once more. This fight ends when Thor places the Cell down and breaks the glass, Jormungand quickly teleports away not wanting to fight Thor, yet.. The Final Meeting Leaving the Helicarrier Hawkeye and Black Widow arrive onto the Helicarrier to reclaim it and the heroes inside begin to leave, Tony and Captain America had been in the lab, Captain guarding Tony while he works on weapons to help fight Jormungand and his forces. Calling Odin After finally assembling at the Tower, the heroes discuss what the plan is, Doctor Strange heavily suggests, well, orders Tony that he needs to call Odin and gain access to Odin's Workshop if they want to save Earth from the Midgard Serpent. Call of Arms As they discuss that they need more reinforcements if this war is going to be won, the Serpent arrives in a misty form going around the room telling them that they will lose and takes Black Panther, his next Avatar. Godswork Crafting Odinsblade With the arrival of the Midgard Serpent becoming apparent and the very warriors on Midgard having to prepare for the incoming big battle with the Serpent's avatars, Thor quickly heads into the mix and discovers that his involvement in the battle is a necessary playing card in order to ensure success for Midgard. Beginning to rediscover his roots in Asgard in preparation for the battle on Midgard while dwarves in Nidavellir are busy forging the Odinsword; a sword of various magical abilities measuring hundreds of feet in length. While Thor is informed of this as he goes by to visit Nidavellir through the powers of Mjolnir, he is soon informed through the supernatural powers of the hammer that huge armies of the Midgard Serpent's avatar magic are beginning to take suite on Midgard and travels towards the source of such through his near instantaneous travel, he is taken to Hawkeye as he finds out he's holed in a building in New York, holding off several mobs of the Midgard Serpent's avatars. Times Square Captain America and Hawkeye Several heroes are in Times Square, which has been made a temporary safe haven due to the evacuation, Captain America, Hawkeye are helping the remaining civilians escape while Wolverine and Moon Knight kill the mindcontrolled goons of Serpent. Arrival of Thor Thor manages to break them out of their mind control using a single blast of godly energy and reverts them back to their normal states, allowing himself and Hawkeye to leave the building. Following this, Moon Knight joins them and they all leave the building together with plans to defeat the surrounding avatars that have the place surrounded, leaving through Thor's mastery of Mjolnir's portal teleportation to bring them to Central Park. Central Park Fighting Angel Fighting ensues and Moon Knight is soon met face to face with X-Men member and mutant Angel, who fights him in an apartment in New York. The latter is soon defeated at the hands of Moon Knight however, and, as a result, is pronounced as unconscious as he is no longer influenced by the will of the Midgard Serpent. Kitty Pryde The Midgard Serpent soon takes possession of other heroes around the world, soon influencing heroes such as Kitty Pryde to fall victim to the convincing and watchful eye of the Midgard Serpent, whose power reigns supreme. Kitty Pryde, an X-Men member apparently gone rogue with the power of the Midgard Serpent's cosmic mind influence is soon confronted with Thor, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man (now known as Giant-Man at the time of the story) and is brought down with the combined power of the three warriors as Hawkeye manages to disorient her movements and ability to phase through objects with a loud sonic shockwave generated through one of his arrows and brings her to a state of unconsciousness, taking her down to her very knees subsequently and reverting her to a state of unconsciousness. She is then woken up by Thor and agrees to fight all evil alongside the Avengers, but is never seen again throughout the story, presumably busy trying to unite other members of the X-Men together to band against the large mobs of the Midgard Serpent's avatars. Banshee and Rogue Action continues, as the fighters branch off and conflict continues, with Moon Knight taking out Banshee and even fighting Rogue. Nightcrawler Captain America finished evacuating the citizens in Times Square and arrived to Central Park with a unit of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, a sword wielding Nightcrawler teleported in killing them and battling Captain America. Wolverine had arrived soon after and helped finish Nightcrawler knowing his weaknesses and the fight ended with a blow freeing him from the Serpent's trickery, Moon Knight had arrived at this point to watch this. Colossus Bruce Banner was rushing to safety only to be spotted by another avatar, Colossus, he tried simply reasoning with Colossus knowing he was a man of peace but Colossus was too corrupted and angered so he throw Banner into the sky, yet the Hulk came down and a fight broke out which would leave Colossus badly beaten. Battle of Thor and the Midgard Serpent Events unravel as Thor and the Midgard Serpent are bound to battle, the prophecy close to being fulfilled as the Midgard Serpent reveals itself to Thor, calling his name and causing him to arrive to the skies, where their battle takes place. Thor is quick to assault the Midgard Serpent as the voices of his father hollers through his head and he is reminded of his banishment from Asgard down to Midgard, further encouraging him to take drastic action against the Midgard Serpent, the Serpent suspects this and begins to create illusions of himself to trick Thor. Losing Mjolnir Using his hammer against the serpent once before losing it by Captain America, who then gains the ability to wield the hammer through his apparent worthiness of its abilities, he manages to use the hammer to fight other mobs of people while Thor struggles with the Midgard Serpent, unable to fight the serpent without his hammer and being bested multiple times until regaining his hammer when the other Avengers come to Thor's aid. Avenger Assistance Forming a portal between the dimension of Nidavellir and Midgard itself, Thor travels through to the dimension of Nidavellir and retrieves the Odinsword, a blade of immense power standing hundreds of feet tall while Captain America and company deals with the heavy Midgard Serpent, their battle takes place near Central Park where the Serpent destroys the Quinjet. Killing the Serpent Prior to leaving to Nidavellir, Thor leaves behind Mjolnir with Captain America, but soon returns with the Odinsword, landing on Midgard and beginning to defeat the Midgard Serpent with the gargantuan sword, cutting up the snake's many body parts with the sword. In the final moments of the battle, Thor is unable to hold the Midgard Serpent down and is forced to teleport himself and the serpent to the realm of the dead for the better good of the people, gaining the status of being dead as he is sent down to Nifleheim with the Midgard Serpent. Aftermath In the aftermath, Thor is said to be dead as he sends himself down to Nifeheim. The Avengers remain unaware of this information, unaware that the proud warrior has died in the crossfire of the Midgard Serpent, but resolve to find him soon and inform him of the events that have occurred. Captain America becomes the new wielder of Mjolnir, leaving Thor incapable of wielding it due to his presence in the death dimension ruled by Hela. The prophecy of Thor defeating and fighting the Midgard Serpent is then fulfilled, closing a chapter in the Norse God's book of exploits in the endgame. Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:Avengers Stories Category:Midgard Serpent Stories Category:Fear Itself Category:X-Men Stories Category:Black Panther stories Category:Black Widow Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Doctor Strange Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Wolverine Stories Category:Quicksilver Stories Category:Juggernaut Stories Category:Wars Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Odin Stories Category:Important Events Category:Shuri U'Daku Stories Category:Dora Milaje Stories Category:Absorbing Man stories Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Ragnarök Category:Moon Knight Stories